Guild bank
A guild bank is an in-game storage interface for holding items and money to be shared among guild members. Official guild banks Blizzard-supported guild banks were introduced with patch 2.3 to help reduce player-created guild banks, which were prone to Terms of Use violations due to account sharing. Features * Access to the guild bank via a guild vault object next to the standard bankers in the game. * 6 purchasable tabs which have 98 item slots each; bags are not required for the slots. The price for the first tab is , and increases for each successive tab, , , , , , for a grand total of . * Storage of money. * Players with the appropriate permissions can store items and money for use by the rest of the guild. The guild master can allocate different permissions to each tab as required. * Repair NPCs have a 'pay for repairs from guild funds' button based on guild permissions (up to withdraw limit). * Advanced permission system (defaults to controlled by guild leader) that can allow, disallow, and limit the interaction (deposit/withdraw items or money) per tab, per guild rank. Withdrawal limits can be set up. * Access logs in-game showing the 25 latest money- or item-related withdrawals/deposits per tab. * Web access and display via World of Warcraft Armory. Requires login. *Where to find the guild vaults. Available storage and costs * 7th tab is bought with Guild Vault Voucher (7th slot) as a reward for reaching Guild Level 5. * 8th tab is bought with Guild Vault Voucher (8th slot) as a reward for getting the Stay Classy guild achievement. Guild bank characters A character used as storage and/or a trading post by the members, usually accompanied by a web-based script to post the contents online. Bank rules depend on the guild; there is no set of default permissions. NOTE: It is not recommended that multiple guild members log into the guild bank account, even if it is more convenient to manage and disperse items, since this is a violation of the Terms of Use according to Blizzard. Due to the many potential issues involved with this approach, it is highly recommended that guilds spend the gold on the official guild bank instead. Gallery Image:Darnassus Guild Vault.jpg|Guild vault on the side of Darnassus bank. Image:Exodar Guild Vault.jpg|Guild vault inside the bank of Exodar. Image:Ironforge Guild Vault.jpg|Guild vault inside the bank of Ironforge. Image:SWGVault.jpg|Guild vault inside the bank of Stormwind City. Image:OrgrimmarGuildVault.jpg|Guild vault inside the bank of Orgrimmar. Image:SilvermoonGuildVault.jpg|Guild vault inside the bank of Silvermoon City. Image:Thunder Bluff Guild Vault.jpg|Guild vault in front of Thunder Bluff bank. Image:Undercity Guild Vault.jpg|Guild vault on the side of Undercity bank. Image:Goblin Guild Vault.jpg|Guild vault inside or near the banks of Ratchet, Gadgetzan, Booty Bay, Area 52, Everlook, and the Underbelly. Image:AldorGuildVault.jpg|Guild vault inside the Aldor bank in Shattrath City. Image:ScyerGuildVault.jpg|Guild vault inside the Scryers' bank in Shattrath City. Image:Dalaran guildbank.jpg|Guild vault inside the banks of Dalaran. External links References Kategooria:Banks Kategooria:Game terms Kategooria:Fixed devices Kategooria:UI